Die young
by Katie-mee
Summary: Hasta que un superior muere crees que sobrevivir a la última incursión fuera de los muros te hace invencible, supremo, un enviado de los dioses para liberar a la humanidad . Pero cuando un superior que lleva mucho más tiempo que tú saliendo al exterior muere, entonces chocas con la realidad y te das cuenta de que solo has tenido suerte durante algún tiempo. Basado en un RPG
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Si habéis entrado a este fic sois muy valientes xD las historias de OCs pueden ser muy buenas o un maldito fiasco… jajaja **

**Hacía tiempo que no me veía con fuerzas de escribir ninguna, pero después de algunos RP sangrientos que según conocidos míos eran baños de sangre, surgió un RP más o menos mono y me pareció interesante plasmarlo en una historia después de que los dados jugaran su función. No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos ocupará este fic, pero sí sé que no muchos y bueno que si le dan una oportunidad puede que les entretenga. **

**No molesto más, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Edit: olvidé el disclaimer... no es que crea que es importante, pero... como sabéis SNK no me pertenece, de ser así pobre de Isayama sufriría la presión del "trabaje más rápido, quiero saber ya qué pasa"**

**Tampoco todos los OC (RPC) que aparecen en la historia me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores, aun que sus almas si me pertenecieron como game master de esta partida. fin, disclaimer añadido, me despido.**

Después de cada misión de reconocimiento siempre había bajas, era algo habitual. Pero aquel día resultó ser especialmente duro, en especial para el equipo seis, a cargo del mayor Hasenkamp. De los siete miembros de dicho equipo solo cuatro habían sobrevivido y entre ellos no se encontraban ni el líder, ni los otros miembros con mayor experiencia en el campo de batalla. A las afueras del cuartel se encontraban tres de los supervivientes, Jo Bocker, con el pelo castaño pajizo recogido en una trenza y pecas; Alex Jansen, rubio, de ojos verdes y siempre con el uniforme lleno de barro y el tercero, Cavon Beirne, moreno por el sol y con una barba poco pronunciada que le daba un aspecto de personaje cómico, en especial debido a sus rasgos aniñados.

— Os habéis fijado en la cara de la madre de Brown cuando el capitán Lanzo le ha dado el brazo — había empezado a decir Cavon algo acongojado por la forma en la que la mujer había gritado al ver los restos del joven Moses Brown. — Me alegra saber que no podré verle la cara a la mía si alguien tiene que entregarle una pierna o un brazo mío.

— Y luego decís que la cínica soy yo — comentó Jo sin mirarle siquiera, apoyada en el muro del edificio y con cara de hastío. — Pero tú hablas fríamente de la cara de tu madre el día que te mueras. Pero tranquilo, si dependiera de mí, nadie se molestaría en recuperar tus restos.

— Cállate Cavon, — añadió el tercero, algo tenso por la frivolidad con la que los otros dos hablaban. La chica lo miró con suficiencia. — Y tú también Jo. Los dos, cerrad la puta boca.

— Allie, asúmelo, no llegaremos a los cuarenta — dijo ella con una risa cínica y usando aquel mote que Alex no podía sufrir. — Además, estaba de broma. Deberíamos brindar por los que han muerto, ya no tienen que preocuparse por nada. Nosotros aún sufrimos por saber qué día será el nuestro.

— Sabes que no lo hacemos porque no nos afecte — añadió Cavon serio, a la par que el rubio ponía los ojos en blanco. — Pero ya sabes que la tasa de supervivencia es del cinco por ciento ¿qué quieres? No voy a pasarme el día llorando por que vaya a morir o porque vosotros lo hagáis. Disfrutaré de lo amargo que es seguir vivo sin vosotros.

Del edificio salió la cuarta superviviente, Vivien Croce, de cabello ondulado recogido en una coleta, ojos oscuros y siempre de paso ligero aunque no hubiera prisa. Recién lavada y con el uniforme limpio se quedó mirando a sus compañeros con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Es que aún no os habéis duchado? — Lo preguntaba, pero era claramente el inicio de una reprimenda. — Sois unos cerdos ¿No podéis pensar por un momento lo importante que es la imagen de un soldado? Hasenkamp estaría abochornado de vuestra dejadez, ¿y si hubiera una emergencia y tuvierais que salir a prisa? ¿Qué imagen creéis que estáis dando de las tropas de reconocimiento? Debemos estar siempre preparados, pulidos y mostrar al resto del mundo de lo que somos capaces.

Los otros tres empezaron a reírse como si la tensa situación previa a la llegada de Vivien hubiera desaparecido por completo.

— ¿Una emergencia, Croce? — se rio incrédulo Alex. — Puede que tú explotes por todo ese sobrecalentamiento cerebral tuyo, pero dudo mucho que pueda haber algún otro tipo de emergencia.

— Será peor cuando yo sea tu superior y tengas que lamerme las botas — añadió la morena con cierta prepotencia ante el comportamiento pasivo de sus compañeros. — Tal vez sea demasiado duro hacerte un consejo de guerra por todas esas manchas de barro, pero si el comandante Smith supiera lo que yo seguro que ya estarías pagando pena.

Los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas cuando Vivien terminó, probablemente porque todos sabían que había dicho lo más absurdo que le había venido a la cabeza a propósito.

La conversación se alargó unos minutos más, hasta que Dita Ness apareció para darles una reprimenda de la cual no podían reírse. A un superior debían tomarlo en serio.

— Croce, Beirne, Bocker y Jansen ¿Qué hacéis aquí parados? Hace media hora que debíais estar en las cuadras ayudando con los caballos — dijo el hombre bastante enfadado. Era normal, estaban holgazaneando y le habían dejado hacer todo el trabajo solo, olvidándose por completo de cepillar y adecentar a sus caballos. — Vais a limpiar las cuadras durante todo el mes, empezando por hoy.

— Lo siento, señor — dijo Alex con la mirada baja y algo avergonzado. — No pensábamos eludir nuestra responsabilidad, solo estábamos tratando de digerir la muerte del mayor Hasenkamp.

Dita Ness apoyó su mano en el hombro del soldado que mantenía su mirada baja y le contó cómo él mismo había perdido a su superior poco después de unirse a la legión de reconocimiento. Después, mandó al grupo igualmente a limpiar las cuadras, pues según él la disciplina de un soldado debe pesar más que sus sentimientos personales.

La limpieza de las cuadras era trabajo para cadetes, la tortura favorita para los nuevos incorporados que aún debían entrenar nuevas habilidades antes de ser mandados a una misión de reconocimiento. Para aquel grupo de soldados, graduados desde hacía ya algún tiempo y con tres misiones de reconocimiento a sus espaldas, aquella labor era tediosa y espantosa, una vergüenza. Además las cuadras estaban desordenadas y la mayoría de los caballos estaban sin cepillar y hambrientos.

— Vosotros dos limpiáis el ala derecha, Jo y yo la izquierda — dijo Cavon a dos de sus compañeros nada más entrar en el establo. — El caballo de ya sabes quién está en ese lado, Croce.

— No, el ala derecha tiene mucho más trabajo — se quejó Alex. En el ala derecha estaban la mayoría de caballos que veteranos y superiores solían usar, y siempre requerían mucho más trabajo por que limpiar las cuadras y adecentar a aquellos caballos era una tarea que los soldados de mayor rango no solían hacer. — No me parece justo. Vivien Croce, ¿es que no vas a decir nada?

— El caballo de Rivaille no está — dijo seriamente la chica. Realmente aquello era algo con lo que el moreno no había contado y estaba sufriendo por que a él y a Jo les tocase trabajar más, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Vivien Croce era más fácil de convencer de lo que pensaba. — Aún puede que aparezca a dejar su caballo mientras limpio la cuadra.

En la cabeza de la soldado debía haber mil y una fantasías en la que Levi Rivaille aparecía en un caballo y bajaba de este para besarla en los labios de una forma apasionada, cuando Alex trató de hacerla volver a la tierra.

— ¿Para eso te has duchado y adecentado? ¿Para limpiar mierda de caballo? — exclamó el rubio, pero la chica no le hizo ni caso.

Vivien se dispuso a coger el material que necesitarían para limpiar las cuadras, no pensaba en otra cosa que en aquel superior de baja estatura y cara de pocos amigos. En todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que lo había visto la primera vez y en qué debía hacer para impresionarle, tenía que conseguirlo y pronto.

— ¡A limpiar se ha dicho! — le mandó al chico a la par que le alargaba una pala. Alex refunfuñaba y se quejaba por lo cabeza hueca que era su compañera.

El rubio se acercó con la pala a la última cuadra del ala derecha de los establos, allí estaba el caballo del mayor Hasenkamp. La admiración que sentía por el líder de su equipo era descomunal y la frustración por su reciente perdida aún mayor. El caballo pareció reconocerle, Alex acarició el lomo de aquel caballo isabelo, que tenía algunas salpicaduras de sangre en el pelaje, y le puso comida y agua. Pronto aquel caballo pasaría a disposición de otro soldado, y el mayor Hassenkamp solo sería un recuerdo más, un granito de arena en la interminable lucha contra los titanes.

En el ala izquierda de los establos, Jo trenzaba el pelo de un caballo azalán cuando Cavon apareció con el material. Sonrió al verle, aquello significaba que tendrían menos trabajo. El moreno siempre elegía a Jo como compañera, pues a pesar de que en la escuela de cadetes casi siempre les tocaba ir juntos por lista, a él siempre le había gustado aquella forma retorcida en que ella siempre se encogía de hombros ante las adversidades y fingía que no le importaba nada lo más mínimo.

Cavon recordaba casi cada minuto en la escuela de cadetes como si hubiera sucedido hacía algunas semanas atrás, como si algunos de sus colegas no hubieran muerto en su primera incursión al exterior y también como si aún se viera a diario con aquellos que estaban en la guardia estacionaria.

El primer día había sido de chiste gracias a Vivian Croce, cuya debilidad ya era cierto superior. Todos estaban en fila y cuando el instructor trató de intimidarla preguntándole el motivo por el cual había decidido entrenarse como cadete ella dijo en voz alta, firme y segura "no debería decirlo, pero únicamente lo hago para impresionar a un chico". Todo el mundo se río y después de aquello el instructor no pudo intimidar a nadie más, por qué todo el mundo se sentía terriblemente distendido y capaz de decir cualquier cosa. En opinión de Cavon, aquella era la mejor habilidad de Vivien, a pesar de que no era consciente del poder que podía ejercer con ella.

— Oye Jo, ¿sabías que a Allie le gusta Croce? —preguntó el moreno justo antes de empezar a meter la paja sucia y los excrementos del caballo de la cuadra en una bolsa de desperdicios.

— ¿En serio? — río ella girándose hacia la cuadra que limpiaba Cavon mientras cepillaba a uno de los caballos detrás de la puertecilla.

—Sí, ¿no te ha dicho nada ella? — La pregunta del chico hizo que Jo lo mirase escéptica y riera de nuevo. —Eh, no te rías de mí, pasáis mucho tiempo juntas así que es probable que habléis de chicos y esas cosas.

— Supongamos que así fuera ¿qué te hace pensar que Allie saldría en la conversación? — Jo veía a su compañero de equipo como a un hermano o un primo, le costaba imaginar que alguien pudiera verle algún tipo de sex appeal.

— No sé, fue el mejor de nuestra promoción y tiene esa actitud de héroe — explicó el moreno. Desde su punto de vista la situación del rubio era inmejorable para gustar al sexo opuesto. — Además es amable con casi todo el mundo, acaricia a los gatos por la calle y juega con los niños de la plaza en sus días libres.

—Pues aparte de su baja estatura y ser capaz de matar titanes sin pestañear, creo que has descrito el opuesto de lo que parece gustarle a Croce. No debe ser su tipo.

— ¿Y el tuyo? — preguntó Cavon fingiendo desinterés en la respuesta y girándose para que la chica no viera el ligero tono rojizo que habían tomado sus mejillas al hacer la pregunta.

— ¿También mal gastas tus días libres jugando con niños que no conoces de nada? — Jo había evadido la pregunta del chico con toda la intención, y es que aquel tema le parecía absurdo.

— N-no — titubeó. No es que creyera que algo así era desperdiciar su tiempo, de hecho admiraba a Alex por hacer todas aquellas cosas, pero le daba una pereza increíble hacer algo así en su tiempo libre. — Me gusta ir a ver a mi familia, siempre me dan un montón de comida y me hacen preguntas sobre el trabajo.

—Debe ser reconfortante tener a gente que se preocupa por ti y que llorará si mueres, debes sentirte importante cuando vuelves a tu ciudad — pensó en voz alta Jo. Entre los dos metieron el caballo en su cuadra y pasaron a limpiar la siguiente, intercambiándose las tareas. — Aunque también debe hacerlo todo más complicado.

— Jo… — interrumpió Cavon a la chica que continuaba dejando salir sus pensamientos de sus labios y compartiéndolos con él. Se sentía algo raro cuando ella hablaba de aquel modo, pues por lo que sabía solo tenía un hermano mucho mayor que ella que se había alistado causando desavenencias familiares y nunca más le había vuelto a ver. También sabía que a la chica aquello no le afectaba demasiado, pero creía que tal vez en el fondo sí que sintiera algún tipo de desasosiego por no tener una familia o un lugar al que ir en sus días libres. — Tú me preocupas, y lo pasaría fatal si murieses.

A él no le quedó demasiado claro si Jo le había escuchado o no, pues la chica había salido corriendo en dirección a la entrada de los establos, donde Vivien y Alex hablaban con algunos superiores que acababan de llegar. Parecía ser que algo había ocurrido y necesitaban partir a prisa del lugar. Cavon metió el caballo en la cuadra y siguió a su compañera hasta la entrada.

Los superiores allí situados eran la élite de los cuerpos de reconocimiento, como bien había supuesto Vivien aún estaban por llegar, pero solo habían pisado en las cuadras para cambiar los caballos que parecían algo extenuados.

— Pero no tenemos un superior, aún no nos han reubicado — exclamó Alex, fue lo primero que pudieron oír al llegar a la entrada. Al parecer debían partir, estaban en situación de emergencia, los muros habían sido quebrados por primera vez en más de cien años. El rubio estaba en lo cierto, a duras penas llevaban una hora y media desde que habían regresado de su última misión y no tenían quien les guiase.

— Croce, tú te encargas de liderar a tu equipo hasta que lleguéis a Shiganshina — dijo el sargento Levi a la vez que recibía un caballo por parte de Vivien —. Allí seguid las ordenes que os de algún superior de la guardia estacionaria.

La chica contestó de forma correcta y reglamentaria poco antes de que el equipo de élite partiera con los nuevos caballos que les habían proporcionado. Alex se sintió infinitamente molesto por que el sargento Rivaille hubiera elegido a Vivien como líder del grupo, él era quien había sacado mejores puntuaciones en la escuela de cadetes y en las misiones que habían llevado a cabo había sido impecable.

— ¿Q-qué se supone que has hecho? — preguntó el rubio celoso, tanto por el hecho de que ella hubiera recibido el liderazgo del grupo como por la posibilidad de que ella tuviera algún tipo de relación con el sargento Rivaille.

— Nada, estoy tan sorprendida como tú — contestó Vivien sin reparar en la irritación de su compañero de equipo. Realmente no tenía ni idea de que Levi recordase su apellido siquiera. — Coged un caballo y vamos, avisaremos a la gente que encontremos de camino.

— Pero… — trató de replicar Alex. Aquel era el lado oscuro del héroe, era incapaz de asumir que no siempre era el perfecto soldado para todo el mundo.

— Allie, cierra la boca y obedece, es tu superior ahora — inquirió Cavon. — Cadena de mando ¿te suena de algo?

Vivien suspiró aliviada al ver que por lo menos alguien la tomaba en serio, no se sentía capacitada para aquel rol y se alegraba de que fuera algo temporal hasta que llegaran a la muralla.

**NA2: ¡Es muy difícil adaptar una historia de RPG! ¡la gente dice muchas tonterías cuando juega a rol!**

**Edit2: omg, acabo de darme cuenta de que el comandante que entrega el brazo de Moses ( Brown en el manga..) es en realidad Keith Shadis... no lo cambio por que no lo sabía cuando hice el rol, pero es alucinante O.o **


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: Uff, pensé que ocuparía muchísimo menos (y eso que elijo las partes más significativas de todo…) En fin, por los stats he visto que alguna gente lee esta tontería… (Por las procedencias no son todos mis coleguitas de RP :D) ¡gracias por vuestro tiempo! De todos modos, solo un apartado más… cuando habla de la época en la que están en la escuela de cadetes, obviamente su instructor no es Keith Shadis… será alguien a quien le minaron la paciencia mucho antes xD**

**Los capítulos están por unidades de 2.500 palabras más o menos... así que no será mucho más largo que un capítulo más o tal vez dos. **

* * *

Sin demora los cuatro tomaron cada uno un caballo y partieron en dirección a Shiganshina. En la cabeza de Vivien solo cabía la posibilidad de llegar allí lo antes posible y ayudar con la evacuación de los ciudadanos, pues aun que el sistema de evacuación mediante barcos era realmente eficaz, lo más seguro era que mucha gente se quedara atrás.

Salían de Rose por el Trost, cuando se cruzaron con Kurt Hegel, un antiguo compañero de la escuela de cadetes que ahora era miembro de la guardia estacionaria, parecía abrumado y asustado.

— El muro Maria ha caído — anunció casi sin pararse. Iba en dirección opuesta y llevaba a la cola un gran número de civiles.

Vivien frenó en seco y trataba de pensar qué debían hacer, los otros tres le imitaron a espera de que la chica decidiera. Otros miembros de la guardia estacionaria acompañaban a los civiles manteniendo el orden y evitando que el pánico y el caos se extendieran.

— Croce, tienes que darte prisa en darnos una orden — dijo Cavon sacándola de sus pensamientos. — No podemos quedarnos parados mucho tiempo más, o avanzamos a Shiganshina o ayudamos a evacuar el muro Maria.

— Avancemos hasta Shiganshina — dijo la chica, aquella era la orden que habían recibido y seguramente allí necesitarían mucho más el apoyo de soldados con experiencia en el asedio a titanes.

— Te olvidas de la gente que aún no habrá oído sobre esto en las afueras— replicó Alex poniendo en duda la decisión de la soldado — ¿Y los distritos exteriores? Deberán cerrar las puertas lo antes posible y evacuar por agua a la mayoría de ciudadanos, alguien debería ir a avisarles.

— Alguien estará de camino, ten un poco de fe en la guardia estacionaria — dijo Jo con la vista al frente y centrada en avanzar rápidamente. — Nuestra tarea no es proteger a los civiles, es matar titanes.

A pesar de su claro desacuerdo, el rubio avanzó en la misma dirección que el resto. Se quejaba constantemente cada vez que veía a un grupo de civiles avanzar hacia el muro Rose, se preguntaba constantemente cuánta gente se quedaría atrás por culpa de aquella decisión de continuar con las ordenes que les habían dado inicialmente a pesar del cambio en las circunstancias.

A medida que se acercaban al muro, encontraban menos civiles y más soldados. La mayoría de aquellos soldados llevaban en sus caras el terror y el pánico, el mismo que ellos cuatro escondían bajo aquella determinación a llevar su trabajo a cabo. Y en aquel momento lo vieron, un titán dentro de los muros.

— En poco rato deben haber entrado un montón — rio con frustración Jo. — Vivien, ¿vamos a por él?

— No seas temeraria y fíjate — dijo la líder del equipo de forma seria y siendo cauta. —Es un excéntrico y mide por lo menos siete metros, sería mejor bordearlo y dejarlo para los de la guardia estacionaria o algún miembro de los cuerpos de élite.

— ¿Es que quieres que mueran? — exclamó Alex cuestionado de nuevo a la chica.

Cavon le dio una colleja al rubio.

— Han recibido la misma formación que tú, un poco de respeto por tus compañeros — dijo riéndose. El chico creía que entre los cuatro podían perfectamente con aquel titán, pero se había hecho a la disciplina militar y creía que debía confiar en el juicio de Vivien, pues por algún motivo Levi la había considerado más capaz que al resto.

El titán dio una patada a un carro y todos pudieron ver a par de civiles aterrados que gritaban y corrían en varias direcciones. Alex, Cavon y Jo lanzaron una mirada rápida a Vivien.

— Cambio de planes — dijo la chica resignándose a cambiar de planes, ya que le angustiaba dejar a aquellos dos pobres desconocidos indefensos. — Cavon, conmigo, Alex, Jo vosotros os encargáis del titán.

Se colocaron en formación V, con Alex y Jo a los lados y aceleraron el paso, debían llegar a los tejados cuanto antes. Rápidamente los dos últimos se subieron a los tejados con sus equipos de maniobras 3D, y corrieron en dirección al titán que pronto se percató de la presencia de Jo y se dispuso a cogerla. La chica saltó por encima de la gigantesca mano anclándose en el hombro del titán que enseguida se lanzó a tratar de devorarla, pero la chica saltó hacia atrás dándole la oportunidad a Alex para que cortase en la nuca del monstruoso ser. El rubio saltó a la espalda del titán con agilidad entrecruzando sus cuchillas en la parte trasera de su cuello.

Los dos chicos bajaron al suelo donde Cavon y Vivien acompañaban con los caballos a aquellos civiles a un grupo de la guardia estacionaria que escoltaba a otro grupo de evacuados hasta la muralla Rose. Se acercaron a sus compañeros que hablaban con los otros soldados.

— ¡Chica, casi te come ese titán! — exclamó uno de los otros soldados alucinado al ver a Jo y Alex llegar.

Los compañeros de equipo de Bocker la miraron esperando que no hiciera lo que siempre, pero lo hizo. Se encogió de hombros.

— Tarde o temprano tendré que morir — explicó ella como si no fuera una obviedad. — Que me coma un titán parece mejor que morir de distermia. Aunque no estoy segura, tal vez lo mejor sea atragantarme con una manzana o que me atropelle un carro.

Cavon le dio un codazo suave a la chica para que se percatase de la cara que tenía el pobre soldado que no esperaba una respuesta así.

— ¿Escoltaréis a estos civiles vosotros mismos? — Atajó Croce, corriendo un tupido velo. Todo el mundo pensaba que aquellos que entraban en los cuerpos de reconocimiento estaban como cabras y Jo, con su actitud cínica, no era precisamente una ayuda para mejorar dicha imagen.

De entre los evacuados que llevaban apareció una mujer de pelo oscuro larguísimo, empujó al guardia que tenía delante y se dirigió al grupo de soldados.

— Vosotros estáis en el equipo de mi marido — dijo reconociendo a Alex de los cuatro allí presentes. Era la mujer de Hasenkamp. — ¿Dónde está? Necesito hablar con él, mi hija, se quedó atrás y estos imbéciles no me dejan ir a por ella.

— Hasenkamp ha mue... — empezó a decir Jo, pero Vivien le pegó un codazo bastante más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho Cavon con anterioridad.

— Iré a buscarla, no se preocupe señora Hasenkamp — exclamó Alex tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer. Ella le cogió por los brazos y se aferraba a él rogándole.

— Estará en el sótano, en nuestra casa, al este de la entrada a Shiganshina — explicó la mujer, la desesperación se veía en sus ojos, el chico pensaba que se debía a que habría visto a algún titían comerse a alguien. Lejos de eso, sufría como cualquier madre por la seguridad de su progenie. — No está lejos de aquí, ¡por favor, ponedla a salvo!

Antes de que Vivien fuera capaz de articular palabra, Alex corrió, ancló una de las tiras metálicas de su equipo de maniobras tridimensional a uno de los edificios que había detrás de ellos y se lanzó a la búsqueda de aquella niña.

— Esa zona esta infestada de titanes, he tratado de decírselo mil veces, pero no me escucha — dijo el miembro de la guardia estacionaria volviendo a colocar a la mujer entre la masa que partía hacia la muralla. — No creo que sea muy inteligente ir por esa zona, ni para vosotros que estáis acostumbrados.

— No creo que sea problema — interrumpió Jo al hombre con una sonrisa forzada, no le había gustado demasiado aquel último comentario. Viró hacia la líder de su equipo y le dijo — voy tras él.

— ¡Espera! — pidió Vivien inútilmente, pues su compañera ya seguía a Alex de cerca. Suspiró agobiada y miró a Cavon. — Ve a buscar a un superior, necesitamos ayuda, iré tras ellos. Y no mueras, es la orden más importante de todas.

El chico sonrió de forma escéptica, vaya una orden era aquella de no morir.

— No voy a morir — dijo con falsa seguridad.

Después de recibir la afirmativa por parte de su compañero de equipo, Vivien partió detrás de Jo y Alex. Los llevaba a varios metros de distancia y conseguir su atención era casi imposible, puesto parecían hablar entre ellos y estar pendientes a la aparición de titanes.

— Vivien viene detrás nuestro — dijo la chica al rubio que pareció molesto por aquel hecho. — No dirá nada, pero esto podría ser considerado insubordinación. Deberías tomártela más en serio, o todo el mundo pensará que eres un misógino.

— No sabía que nos importaba lo que los demás pensaban.

— Allie, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que Croce sea nuestra superior en una misión tan estúpida como es ir hasta Shiganshina? — La chica le inquirió, incrédula de la actitud que había tomado su amigo.

— No creo que sea capaz de gestionar la situación, has pensado que tal vez el sargento Rivaille le haya dado dicha responsabilidad por motivos extraoficiales — dijo a la vez que vislumbraba un titán a unos cien metros de distancia. — Titán a las dos en punto, ¿eres el cebo?

Jo asintió a la pregunta. Pero en realidad pensaba en lo mucho que se comía la cabeza Alex respecto a su compañera, Levi a duras penas era capaz de recordar su nombre de pila.

Los dos corrieron en dirección a aquel titán, que era de a duras penas unos cinco metros, Jo se puso delante de este y de nuevo ancló una de las tiras metálicas de su equipo 3D en el hombro para captar la atención de este. Bajo sus pies una teja se movió y Jo resbaló cayendo de culo contra el tejado y fue poco a poco descendiendo en dirección al suelo. La chica veía ya el fin de sus días a la par que trataba de anclar la otra tira en el edificio de delante, cuando Alex cortó en la nuca del titán haciendo que cayera al suelo.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso, Bocker? —rio el chico a la par que la cogía en brazos y la dejaba de pie. Era una situación un poco cómica porque ella era bastante más alta que él y lo miraba con recelo. — ¿Un nuevo paso de baile?

— Sí, el de tus celos por que la chica que te gusta nunca te hará caso — contestó ella. — De todos modos, Rivaille no te eligió a ti por varios motivos. El primero es que siempre llevas el uniforme sucio, estoy segura de ello. Luego creo que tu admiración hacia Hasenkamp te está incapacitando ligeramente, y eso es algo que hasta yo puedo ver.

— Eso no significa que Croce sea la más indicada — replicó el chico fingiendo que Jo no había puesto el dedo en la llaga al hablar sobre la muerte del jefe de su equipo hasta aquella mañana. — Te digo que tiene un lío con Rivaille.

— Vaya ataque de celos, Allie — rio ella a la par que continuaron avanzando.

— Ya estamos cerca — dijo él evadiendo las palabras de Jo. — tenemos que llegar al centro de ese grupo de casas.

Señalaba una zona que por lo que se veía desde lejos estaba bastante concurrida por los titanes, a su izquierda estaba la entrada al distrito de Shiganshina, su destinación original.

— ¿Estás seguro de ir? Voy detrás de ti, pero allí no habrá nadie más que nosotros — dijo Jo parándose en seco y mirando al frente con las manos sobre el mango de sus cuchillas.

— ¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?

— Claro que no, yo no soy Vivien.

Ambos avanzaron a sabiendas de que las posibilidades de sobrevivir a aquella incursión eran mucho más bajas que las habituales. En realidad ambos tenían miedo, pero ninguno se atrevía a admitirlo.

Detrás de ellos Vivien no podía creer que realmente estuvieran entrando en aquella zona, maldecía al sargento Rivaille por haberle dado la orden de guiar al equipo y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder volver atrás en el tiempo y no haberse cruzado nunca en su vida con aquel atajo de imbéciles que parecían besar a la muerte en los labios de la forma más estúpida posible. Sentía ganas de matar a Alex y a Jo con sus propias manos ¿en qué estaban pensando? No, no debían pensar en absolutamente nada para hacer algo tan poco inteligente.

La chica pudo ver como un par de titanes caían, la coordinación de aquellos dos era en cierto modo admirable y entonces, un titán que tropezaba cayó sobre el edificio en el que estaba Jo, haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo. Detrás de esta, Alex trató de destrozar a aquel titán que trataba de comerse a la chica, pero recibió un manotazo por parte de la gigantesca criatura y fue a dar contra un muro.

Al ver la caída del edificio, Vivien aceleró el paso y llegó justo en el momento en el titán cambiaba de objetivo, para tratar de comerse al rubio que estaba inmóvil en el suelo. Momento en el que sus cuchillas atravesaron el cuello del titán destrozando su punto débil.

El titán había muerto, pero la chica no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse, en un lado estaba Jo con cara de sufrimiento y parecía llorar. En el otro, Alex se mantenía quieto, con los ojos cerrados. El segundo parecía más grave, así que Vivien corrió a su lado.

— No puedo moverme — dijo Alex al ver como ella se le acercaba. — Pero, asegúrate de poner a Jo a salvo primero. Pueden venir titanes en cualquier momento.

Vivien no sabía qué hacer, cerca de un ataque de ansiedad, respiraba con dificultad y miraba con terror a su compañero de equipo.

— Estoy bien, Croce — vociferó el chico, irritado por la falta de concentración de ella. — Ve, examina a Jo y ayúdala a entrar en algún edificio.

Vivien corrió en dirección a Jo, el aspecto de su compañera era deplorable pero lo que más le asustaba era que Jo estaba llorando, nunca la había visto llorar por nada. La chica inspiró hondo y examinó el cuerpo de su compañera, tenía varias contusiones y cortes pero lo más preocupante era el estado de sus piernas. Tenía la rodilla derecha totalmente dislocada e inflamación profusa en varios puntos de la pierna izquierda, lo más seguro es que los huesos se hubieran quebrado por esos puntos. La líder miró a su alrededor, necesitaba algo para arrastrar el cuerpo de su compañera.

— No te asustes, solo son unas cuantas lágrimas por el dolor, Viv— dijo Bocker mirando la cara de horror de su compañera.

Vivien no contestó, salió corriendo en dirección a una tabla suelta del edificio derrumbado. Era suficiente ancha como para colocar a uno de sus compañeros y arrastrarlos a alguna de aquellas casas cercanas. La chica tiró de la tabla hacia arriba, pues estaba parcialmente enterrada entre los escombros. Aquello hizo que la tabla se partiera, pero seguía teniendo un buen tamaño.

Una vez logró levantar el peso de Jo y colocarla sobre la tabla, la cabo arrastró la tabla hasta una pequeña casa. Jo giró sobre sí misma para dejar la tabla libre, exhalando un profundo grito de dolor al notar el contacto del suelo contra su rodilla.

— Voy a buscar a Alex, enseguida vuelvo, Jo—dijo Vivien modulando su voz para parecer menos asustada.

El chico se mantenía en silencio calculando la gravedad de sus heridas cuando Vivien volvió a su lado. Con la enorme tabla al lado de él, trató de auparlo con el fin de colocarle sobre la madera.

— No te esfuerces, Croce — dijo él resignándose. — No tiene ningún sentido, no noto las piernas. Podrías arrastrarme cual saco…

— No seas imbécil, podría causarte más heridas aún.

— Aquí termina mi vida de soldado, ha sido muy corta — reflexionó en voz alta.

— Cállate o te mataré yo misma —. El esfuerzo que hacía por mover el peso muerto del chico la tenía extenuada. — Pesas demasiado.

Cuando por fin pudo dejar al chico al lado de Jo, se sentó en el suelo a descansar momentáneamente. Ahora solo podía esperar que Cavon llevara a cabo su misión con éxito y alguien fuera a ayudarles, aun que creía que sin duda tenían bien merecido ser abandonados a su suerte.


End file.
